Por última vez
by mestisay
Summary: Le había vuelto a meter en su cama después de jurarse a sí misma que aquello no volvería a pasar. No tenía autocontrol."


**Por última vez**

¡Estas cosas pasan porque eres una idiota!

 ¡No, estas cosas pasan porque eres un irresponsable!

 ¡No, no, no, pasan porque tú eres tan tonta que no encontrarías tu propia mano si tuvieras que buscártela!

 ¿Qué? ¡Así que ahora toda la culpa es mía, ¿verdad?!

 ¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer yo?

 ¡¿Ponerte el dichoso preservativo tal y como te dije?!

 Habríamos perdido la magia del momento... - dijo en tono cómico.

 La magia del momento... La magia del momento... - daba vueltas al rededor de la sala intentado evitar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cerebro y que le sugerían diferentes formas de matarlo - ¿La magia del momento? ¡Te recuerdo que ahora puedo estar embarazada!

 No estás embarazada.

 ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes, listo?

 Porque no es posible. ¿No crees que te habrías quedado preñada cuando estabas hormonada hasta las cejas con el tratamiento de fertilidad? Ahora no estás embarazada, créeme – Cuddy no respondió, y House se paró a mirarla. Ya no había rabia, pero estaba dolida por su frase - ¿Crees que estás embarazada? ¡Bien, hazte el test! Y luego búscame y dame el coñazo si es positivo – House se fue de casa de Cuddy dando un portazo. Ella escuchó el ruido del motor de la moto del médico al arrancar y marcharse calle abajo.

................................................................

La puerta del despacho de House se abrió, dejando pasar a Cuddy por ella. El médico levantó la vista y la vio sonreírle de manera forzada.

 El test ha sido negativo. He hecho un análisis para corroborarlo. Pensé que querrías saber que no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte – se dio media vuelta sin esperar la respuesta de House y abrió la puerta.

 ¿Esta noche en tu casa a la misma hora? - preguntó serio, mirándola aún.

 Supongo que sí.

 ¿Supones? - se quitó las gafas que llevaba puestas y las dejó sobre la mesa – Si no quieres que vaya, sólo tienes que decirlo. No es ningún problema.

Lo sé – volvió a mirarle, sin soltar la puerta – No quiero que vayas, House – él sólo hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y se colocó nuevamente las gafas para concentrarse en la revista que leía antes de que Cuddy entrase en el despacho. Ella salió, sin decir una palabra más ni realizar un gesto que indicara que la actitud de ambos estaba fuera de lo común.

...............................................................

 Eres idiota.

 Gracias... - le abrió la puerta con unos vaqueros viejos, una camisa larga y el pelo mojado por la lluvia que aún caía a esas horas de la noche.

 Lo digo en serio, eres idiota.

 ¿Si te dejo pasar seguirás insultándome?

 Sí – Cuddy cerró la puerta en las narices de House, que volvió a aporrear la madera con el bastón – Eres idiota - le dijo en cuanto ella volvió a abrir. Para evitar que cerrase nuevamente la puerta, pasó directamente.

 Te dije que no vinieras.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que yo te hice caso? - puso cara de concentración – Creo que nunca, ¿tú qué opinas? - ella sólo sonrió – Me estabas esperando – le dijo serio y muy seguro de sí mismo.

 No. Fui yo quien te dijo que no vinieras, House.

 ¿Sabes una cosa? Me resulta curioso el modo en que en la cama soy Greg... Supongo que es más fácil de gritar que House – ella abrió los ojos y dio un paso hacia delante en clara amenaza – Aunque claro, para ti es un alivio que yo te deje separar trabajo y placer, ¿verdad? Sería horrible si alguien del hospital se enterase de que, cuando estamos solos en tu casa, te pones cariñosa conmigo – Cuddy volvió a dar un paso más hacia él. El gesto de rabia aún seguía en su rostro – Por eso me prohíbes tantas cosas en el hospital, porque te encanta que baje a tu despacho. Porque es como si fuese allí por ti y no por mi paciente.

 Eres un egocéntrico de mierda.

 ¿Lo soy?

 ¡Sí, lo eres! Porque no eres capaz de decir lo que sientes, porque vienes aquí todas las noches y ni siquiera eres capaz de equivocarte una vez y decirme que me quieres. Sólo vienes a follar conmigo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¡Bien, vamos! - Cuddy se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y se quedó sólo con el sujetador delante de House - ¿A qué esperas? - le preguntó.

 Ese es el problema, Cuddy. Tú esperas amor, yo sólo buscaba sexo cuando esto empezó, y sigue siendo así.

 ¿Y quién dice que yo te veo de otra manera? - le dijo, intentado poner cara de autosuficiencia.

 Tú. Tus gestos.

 No. Te equivocas.

 Acabas de decirme que quieres oír un "te quiero", Cuddy.

 ¡Pues fue una equivocación! - el grito resonó por toda la sala para dar paso al silencio, cubierto en parte por la respiración agitada de la Decana – Lo que quiero ahora es que te marches, House – le dijo cuando ya estaba más calmada.

– Claro – Cuddy no esperaba que aceptase tan rápido, pero le vio dar media vuelta y cerrar la puerta después de salir. Se quedó allí, de pie, mirando al suelo, sin pensar en nada. El sonido del timbre la sacó de su trance – Eres idiota – esta vez no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque ya tenía la boca del médico sobre la suya, y sus manos repartiendo caricias por su espalda y colándose en sus pantalones.

--------------------

Era de locos. Le había vuelto a meter en su cama después de jurarse a sí misma que aquello no volvería a pasar. No tenía autocontrol. House se giró en la cama y la miró.

 ¿Quieres que me vaya ya?

 Sí...

Sin decir nada más, House se levantó y comenzó a recoger su ropa y a vestirse. Salió de la habitación tras darle un leve beso a Cuddy en los labios.

 Se acabó, ¿verdad? – preguntó desde la puerta del cuarto.

 Supongo que sí.

 ¿Supones? Eres tú quien ha decidido.

 Ya lo sé, House, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes cada cinco segundos.

 Bien – dicho esto, salio de casa de Cuddy sin hacer ruido. Ella se quedó en la cama, cerró los ojos y, extrañamente, logró conciliar el sueño.

 Las pruebas que querías hacer son innecesarias, tus chicos ya saben lo que le pasa al paciente.

 Ya. Lo he oído – Cuddy se dirigió a la puerta del despacho para marcharse, pero las palabras de House la detuvieron - ¿Esta noche en tu casa?

 House, eso se acabó hace mucho.

– Ya, pero hay algo que no entiendo – Cuddy volvió a entrar en el despacho y cerró la puerta, quedándose allí, de pie – Eres idiota por querer algo más, Cuddy, en eso estábamos de acuerdo – ella rodó los ojos en gesto característico – Pero, si alguien echa de menos algo que sólo era sexo, ¿también es idiota? - ninguno sonrió, y Cuddy se quedó mirando al suelo, pensando.

 Yo creo que sí. Eres idiota.

– ¿Yo? No, mujer, yo lo decía por ti – ahora Cuddy sí sonrió y dio un par de pasos hacia el escritorio de House, pero sin acercarse demasiado – Se te nota que me echas de menos – la vio girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia la puerta sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

 Tienes razón.

 ¿A sí?

 Sí, eres idiota, House.

- Entonces, ¿voy o no? - Cuddy se marchó con la misma sonrisa en los labios, sin mirar atrás. House se quedó en el despacho, sonriendo con satisfacción. Cogió el teléfono y marcó un número. Cuando al otro lado descolgaron, House sólo dijo - ¿Wilson? Lo de esta noche no puede ser. He quedado.

**Fin**


End file.
